elderscrollsfandomcom_th-20200213-history
Miraak
|Base ID = }} มีร์อาค (Miraak) (ภาษามังกร: Mir-Aak, "Allegiance-Guide") เป็นศัตรูตัวหลักของ เป็นดรากอนบอร์นคนแรกจากดรากอนบอร์นทั้งหมดที่เป็นที่รู้จัก (จากคำบอกเล่าของตัวเขาเอง, ชนพื้นเมืองของโซลสไตม์ (Solstheim), เฮอร์มาเออัส มอร่า (Hermaeus Mora) และปุโรหิตมังกร (dragon preist)) ประวัติ ในช่วงเวลาที่มังกรปกครองแผ่นดินมรรตัยชน มีร์อาครับใช้มังกรในฐานะปุโรหิตมังกรบนเกาะแห่งโซลสไตม์ หนังสือดำได้ตกมาอยู่ในความครอบครองของเขาซึ่งทำให้เขาตกเป็นข้ารับใช้ของเฮอร์มาเออัส มอร่า เดย์ดริคปรินซ์ (Daedric Prince) แห่งความรู้และโชคชะตา ผู้สอนให้เขาเข้าใจความหมายของพลังอันยิ่งใหญ่: สุรเสียงมังกรที่ควบคุมมังกรทั้งหลายได้ดั่งใจ ด้วยความรู้ต้องห้ามตกอยู่ในความครอบครองของมีร์อาค เขาได้ใช้พลังนั้นแก่มังกรเจ้านายของตน และด้วยพลังของเขาในฐานะดรากอนบอร์นได้กลืนกินดวงวิญญาณเหล่ามังกรและมีพลังอำนาจมากขึ้น ในช่วงสงครามมังกร วีรบุรุษชาวนอร์ดในอดีต Hakon One-Eye, Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, และ Felldir the Old ร้องขอให้มีร์อาคใช้พลังของเขาช่วยเหลือและต่อกรกับอัลดูอิน (Alduin) อย่างไรก็ตาม มีร์อาคปฏิเสธและพยายามต่อต้านเหล่ามังกรด้วยตนเอง ด้วยการทรยศต่อมังกรนี้ เหล่ามังกรจึงทำลายวิหารของเขาบนโซลสไตม์ลงเสีย การกบฏของเขาไม่ประสบความสำเร็จและยังพ่ายแพ้ให้กับปุโรหิตมังกรนามวาห์ลอค ซึ่งกักขังเขาไว้ที่โซลสไตม์Dialogue with Tharstan during "Lost Legacy" บางรายงานกล่าวว่าขณะที่วาห์ลอคกำลังจะสังหารมีร์อาค เฮอร์มาเออัส มอร่าช่วยเขาโดยส่งไปที่ดินแดนแห่งอะโพคริฟา เหล่ามังกรจึงมอบหมายให้วาห์ลอคเป็นผู้ปกครองเกาะ ก่อนที่เขาถูกบังคับให้สาบานตนเพื่อคอยเฝ้าระวังการกลับมาของมีร์อาค มีร์อาคจึงมีฉายาว่า "The Jailor"The Guardian and the Traitor ในขณะเดียวกันมีร์อาคพำนักอยู่ในดินแดนแห่งอะโพคริฟา เขาได้รวบรวมพลังจนกว่าจะมีมากพอที่จะเดินทางกลับไปสู่โซลสไตม์ ซึ่งเขาทำสำเร็จในยุคที่สี ปี 201 Personality .]] Miraak can be seen as a very arrogant and rash individual, believing that his Dragonborn heritage sets him above his former dragon masters. Upon meeting the Last Dragonborn, he can claim that, (unless the main questline has been completed, in which case Miraak will grudgingly state admiration for the Dragonborn) compared to him, they have only killed a "few dragons" and do not yet know the true power of a Dragonborn, such as himself. He also believes himself above the servitude of Hermaeus Mora. Miraak is also a being that desires power, willing in the past to bind himself in servitude to Hermaeus Mora in order to gain forbidden knowledge and power. Despite, or perhaps due to, his arrogance, Miraak is shown to be a very powerful individual as he was not only able to defy the Dragons he served but he was also able to devour many of them before his defeat as a total of twenty-one different Dragon skeletons can be found both around and within his temple. Miraak proves to be fiercely independent and seems to be motivated solely by his lust for power. This can be seen not only through his initial betrayal of the Dragons at the height of their power, but also through his resistance to the effects of Apocrypha as it is said that all those who venture there become prisoners of their own thirst for knowledge and are unable to leave, whereas Miraak appeared unaffected. During his final battle with the Dragonborn, he claims that Hakon and the other ancient Nord heroes wished to use him to slay Alduin, but he chose not to for his own reasons. However, should Alduin have already been defeated upon meeting him, he will claim that he could have killed the World-Eater himself, a further sign of his arrogant nature. Interactions Dragonborn Shortly after the quest "The Way of the Voice," two Cultists will call out and ask the Dragonborn if they are truly Dragonborn. After the conversation they will attack. After they are killed, a note with orders to kill the "False" Dragonborn in order to please Miraak will be found on one of their bodies. The quest will then be directed to the island of Solstheim. Once on the island, asking around Raven Rock will cause someone to suggest the Temple of Miraak be investigated. There it will be learned that Miraak has begun taking over the people of Solstheim using the All-Maker Stones. The Temple of Miraak Miraak himself is met for the first time at the end of this quest. Upon finding the Black Book: Waking Dreams in the depths of the temple, the Dragonborn will be transported to Apocrypha, the realm of Hermaeus Mora. Immediately, Miraak will strike the Dragonborn to their knees and claim that they do not know the true power of a Dragonborn. He then says that they can await his return like the rest of Tamriel before ordering his seekers to transport the Dragonborn back to Nirn and riding off on a dragon. After this, should the Dragonborn kill a dragon when he already possessed a dragon soul, either on Solstheim or in Skyrim, Miraak will briefly appear, taunt the Dragonborn, absorb the dragon's soul himself, and then disappear. At the Summit of Apocrypha Miraak appears one last time at the end of this quest to kill the Dragonborn and devour their soul so that he may return to Solstheim. Miraak begins with a short monologue as his dragon minions, Relonikiv and Kruziikrel, sit perched upon the nearby arches: "And so the First Dragonborn meets the Last Dragonborn at the summit of Apocrypha. No doubt just as Hermaeus Mora intended. He is a fickle master, you know. But now I will be free of him. My time in Apocrypha is over. You are here in your full power, and thus subject to my full power. You will die. And with the power of your soul, I will return to Solstheim and be master of my own fate once again. Kruziikrel! Relonikiv! Now!" During the battle, the dragons circle the summit. Each time Miraak is near death, he will call down one of the dragons, devouring its soul to replenish his health. Once all three dragons have been devoured, he can finally be defeated. Upon his defeat, Hermaeus Mora appears, impaling him with a tentacle, and expresses his disappointment. Then Miraak disintegrates, leaving just a skeleton. Hermaeus Mora then transfers his status to the Last Dragonborn. The Dragonborn then absorbs Miraak's soul, which yields between five and ten dragon souls, plus any that Miraak may have stolen. Due to the soul absorption, he will only remain as a dead skeleton and thus the Dragonborn is never able to see Miraak's face without unequipping the mask via console commands. Miraak's Mantra This mantra is repeated by people found working on Miraak's shrines surrounding the All-Maker Stones. They will each say one line when spoken to. In addition, if an All-Maker stone is activated, Miraak's disembodied voice will repeat a slightly altered variant of the mantra. What by day was stolen And when the world shall listen And when the world shall see And when the world remembers That world shall cease to be." Combat Miraak has proven to be an exceptionally powerful individual. Naturally, as a Dragonborn, he is able to utilize several dragon shouts in battle. The shouts that he is shown to have knowledge of are as follows: *Fire Breath *Frost Breath *Bend Will *Dragon Aspect *Become Ethereal *Cyclone *Whirlwind Sprint *Unrelenting Force It looks like that Miraak's shouts has no time limits. However, the usage rate of shouts is not as frequent as Greybeards. Like most Dragon Priests throughout Skyrim and Solstheim, Miraak is a very capable mage, able to cast powerful lightning bolts, generate wards, and use healing spells. He will also make use of his own personal staff that allows him to summon fields of writhing tentacles that can cause severe poison damage. He also possesses his own personal sword, which allows him to drain his victim's stamina in the form of a giant tendril. During his battle with the Last Dragonborn, whenever his health reaches a critical level, Miraak will use the Shouts Become Ethereal and Whirlwind Sprint to become immune to damage and flee back to the center of the arena. There, he will call down one of the dragons under his control and use a unique four-word shout to instantly kill it, absorbing their soul and restoring his health. The shout roughly translates into "... your soul is mine to devour!" He will also sometimes begin the battle by using the Dragon Aspect shout, greatly enhancing his abilities, and will frequently use Fire Breath, Frost Breath, and Cyclone to attack the Dragonborn in addition to his weapons and magical abilities. Miraak also has a few unique abilities that the Dragonborn does not have access to. He is able to use Bend Will to control several dragons at once and is able to command them from afar. Whenever the Last Dragonborn slays a dragon after meeting Miraak, there is a chance he will appear and absorb the dragon's soul for his own. This usually happens when the Last Dragonborn possesses one or more dragon souls, indicating his power to absorb dragon souls is slightly stronger. This also shows that Miraak, even when not at full power, possessed the ability to temporarily travel between Tamriel and Apocrypha, though in a somewhat incorporeal state. In this state he is also immune to all sources of damage. Miraak has the following: Equipment The following are items equipped by Miraak. They can be looted from his skeletal corpse following the battle. *Miraak (Mask) *Miraak's Staff *Miraak's Gloves *Miraak's Robes *Miraak's Boots *Miraak's Sword Dialogue Quotes Gallery First Dragonborn.jpg|Promotional image of the First Dragonborn Sahrotaar and Miraak.jpg|Miraak rides Sahrotaar in the loading screen Trivia *Miraak was voiced by Peter Jessop. *To address the confusion that arose from the existence of a Dragonborn predating Alessia, Michael Kirkbride, former writer at Bethesda, stated, "Alessia didn't have the power to absorb dragon souls. Hers was a much more nuanced power: to dream of liberty and give it a name and on her deathbed make Covenant with the Aka-Tusk.Bethsoft.com - Michael Kirkbride's forum post *If Miraak's mask is removed via console commands, he appears as a Nord whose face and hair are randomly generated. *Much of Miraak's dialogue seems to have been cut. Game data reveals the Dragonborn and Miraak converse longer before the battle at the Summit of Apocrypha takes place. Some of these lines include "I grieve that you must meet your end this way but necessity demands it.", "You... you are the true Dragonborn...", and "Well fought, Dragonborn, but I'm afraid this is not over. I shall return and take what is mine." This suggests that another battle was to take place or Hermaeus Mora does not kill Miraak and he escapes.Creation Kit *Most of Miraak's clothing and weapons seem to be influenced by Hermaeus Mora. His robes and weapons make references to Hermaeus Mora due to their tendril effects, his mask also seems to resemble a mass of tendrils. His mask also resembles a Seeker's face. *In the official pre-release trailer and artwork, Miraak's robes are purple, but in-game they appear brownish green. *Miraak has multiple Base IDs for separating character AI and behaviors. This feature is also shared by other characters such as Harkon. *Miraak is the only Dragon Priest to be listed as an NPC rather than a creature. *When "The Temple of Miraak" is completed, Miraak may steal the Dragon souls that the Last Dragonborn kills in Skyrim and Solstheim. Bugs Appearances * * en:Miraak fr:Miraak de:Miraak es:Miraak (Dragonborn) pl:Miraak it:Miraak ru:Мирак (Жрец) ja:Miraak uk:Міраак (жрець)